For the Love of A Daughter
by ReidsKitty
Summary: Rule 4: The best way to keep a secret keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person-if you must their is no third best.
1. I Don't Wanna Cry

_Many years ago…._

" _Mam?" you have a healthy baby girl. Do you want to hold her?_

 _Jenny carefully takes the baby into her arms. The child opens her eyes green eyes and stares at her mother. Her hair is blond and Jenny assumes it will turn red as she ages. The mother stops her thoughts there. She wouldn't get to see her daughter's first steps or hear he first words._

 _Soon the child would have a new home, a new mom and dad. She begins to feel guilty at this train of thought._

" _He doesn't even know you exist", she whispers to the baby. Thinking about the infant's father makes jenny start to cry. He'd make a good father she knows he would yet here she was not giving him the chance to prove it._

 _The nurse must have noticed her frown because she glances wearily at the new mother but otherwise says nothing._

 _12 hours all she had with the baby before the Sciutos came to take her away._

" _They want you to name her." The translator says after signing to the Sciutos._

" _Why? She is no longer mine." Jenny says bitterly, the young women has to remind herself it is for the best, he doesn't want a child she thinks, he didn't even want me._

" _They insist." The Sciutos are busy signing and gushing over there new child. She doesn't need to know sign language to see how happy they are and its all the reassurance she needs to know she is doing the right thing._

" _Abigail", Jenny finally replies. "Her name is Abby."_

Present time…

"The kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight." Abby's early words ringing through her head, the irony of the statement lost on the forensic scientist.

It's her; Jenny knows it's her daughter. If her name and birth date weren't confirmation enough, her eyes were. Jenny would know those green eyes anywhere.

It hurts her every day to be so close to her daughter yet so far away. The universe must have something against me the NCIS director thinks. Here I am working with my daughter and said daughter's father.

Leaving for the day she hears abbey's energetic voice.

"Gggiiibbbsss, you owe me another Caf-pow."

"Do I?" the former marine fakes ignorance. Leaving his complain to pout.

She's definitely a daddy's girl jenny thinks, she would have been a daddy's girl she stops and corrects herself. Wiping the tears off her face that had begun to fall, she collects herself and heads back to her office listening as Abby and Gibbs voice drift off into the distance.


	2. Secret

**A/N: I'll try to update every other day. This Chapter is a little shorter than the first one. I go to an early college basically I take College classes for free while in High school and I only have two classes a day, so my school day ends at 12:40, which leaves me lots of time to write. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Dinozzo", Jenny says motioning her head towards her office.

"I didn't do it", the senior agent states once they get there. "Unless you are referring to the prank I pulled on McGullible, then yes I did it.

Jenny rolls her eyes. Dinozzo does what Dinozzo does.

"You're not in trouble Tony; I just wanted to know what's wrong with Abby. Her lab has been unusually quiet."

If Tony finds the directors curiously weird he doesn't mention it.

"Oh, um she just found out she was adopted." Tony replies awkwardly. "Abs isn't taking it well."

On that not the Agent decides to make his exit, the look Jenny was giving him was less than pleasant.

As Tony walks away a thought strikes him. Why would Jenny look so Horrified at the thought of Abby being adopted? Before Tony can contemplate his conversation with the director anymore his stomach grumbles and any thoughts about Jenny's odd behavior escape his mind.

Jenny's eyes hadn't left the spot that Tony had been standing. Everything she had carefully planned was falling apart all because of a damn coincidence.

Opening her desk she takes out a picture, the only picture she has of Abby. Deciding she is too distracted to work, she leaves the Navy Yard.

* * *

Gibbs walks towards Jenny's office ignoring her secretary who yells at him.

"Sir, you can't just walk in there." Ignoring her he opens the door and walks right in.

"Jenny?" "Jen?"

Noticing the women in question isn't there he turns to leave when something catches his eye.

In her hurry to leave Jenny left the picture on her desk. Gibbs picks up the picture and stares at the tiny baby in a young Jenny's arms with green eyes that look an awful lot like a certain Forensic scientist of his. It could be a coincidence he thinks.

Turning the picture of he sees that the picture says the baby's name is Abby.

There is no such thing as a coincidence.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here Ducky."

"Director."

"Call me Jenny." The director asks the Medical Examiner.

"Jenny", the doctor says hesitantly. "If I may ask why didn't we just meet in your office?"

The nervous director shifts in her seat. "I didn't want anyone to hear what I'm about to tell you."

"Ducky promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Jethro."

"Jenny, you're scaring me."

"I did something, a long time ago, something I regret to this day."


	3. Climax

Gibbs sat at his desk grunting every so often, trying to make sense of everything. Jenny had a daughter, named Abby, Abby was adopted. He was missing something. Gibbs swiftly stands up and heads towards the elevator, alerting the team of his foul mood.

"Where do you think he's going", Mcgee asked.

"Do I look like his keeper Mcnosy ." Dinozzo replied, but deep down inside the senior field agent new something was off. Between the director and Gibbs behavior, he was positive that something was about to go down.

"Maybe he went to get coffee and a caf-pow for Abby?" Ziva adds.

Tony's phone begins to ring ending the teams' speculations about their boss.

* * *

*Ding*

Gibbs steps out the elevator and into the morgue, glaring at Jimmy as if saying to get out. Taking the hint the young man hastily removes himself from the room.

"Aye, Jethro to what do I owe this visit."

Not one to jump around the bush he bluntly responds to the doctor. "Does Jenny have a daughter?"

"I promised the director I wouldn't say."

But Ducky's attempts to keep the director's secret were of no use for Gibbs saw right through them.

"You mustin' tell young Abigail she'll be heartbroken."

"Ya think, Duck."

Just as Gibbs is about to walk out a thought strikes him.

"Hey Duck? Who is the father?" He asks rhetorically.

* * *

Not bothering to knock Gibbs storms into the director's office.

"You know there is a thing called knocking?" Jenny asks.

Ignoring her question he gives her is infamous Gibbs glare.

"You have something you need to tell me _Jennifer_." He spits out with venom.

He couldn't know? Could he? The director thinks but she doesn't have to wonder long.

"How could you not tell me I had a daughter? That she works with me?"

"Tell me Jethro, How was I supposed to raise a child on my own?"

"If I remember correctly you left me, I was willing to make it work."

As the director begins to speak she is cut off by the odd event of Gibbs rambling.

"I could have been there for her, for you. I've missed my daughter's whole life."

"I missed her whole life too." Jenny replies sadly.

"Yeah well that was your choice." Before the conversation can escalate Tony knocks.

"What Dinozzo." Gibbs manages to spit out.

"We have a case dad petty officer in Quantico." With that Gibbs gives Jenny one last glare and exits the office.

"Director?" Tony asks, having overheard the screaming match between her and his boss. "You should tell Abby, you owe her that much and it's the least you can do for her and for him."

Like he said nothing Tony exits the room leaving a distraught director alone.


	4. I Wish You Knew

Gibbs hovers outside Abby's Lab. He knows he should go in to see what she found, but after the revelations of the last few days he didn't know if he could walk in and pretend nothing has changed.

Abby's Gibbs senses were going off, she knew he was close by. Gibbs was like a father to the young forensic scientist. After her parents death and the news that she was adopted he became her rock.

"I know your there Gibbs." Sighing he knew that was his cue to go in.

"Whatcha got Abbs."

Not paying much attention to her science babble Gibbs lets his mind wonder. I bet she babbled a lot as a baby, the agent thinks.

"Good Job Abbs." He says and leans in to kiss her on the forehead. While doing so he wanders if he should respect Jenny's wish to tell Abby herself or be cruel and say it.

The Marine in him decides to grant Jenny her wish but his heart breaks into a million pieces as he walks out of the Goths Lab.

* * *

The case was a simple opened and closed, so the team was able to go home at the end of the night.

"Hold the elevator." Jenny yells and steps in the small machine that already host Gibbs, Ziva and Tony.

To furious to think straight he pushes the emergency stop button, leaving Ziva confused, Tony worried and the Director annoyed.

"What now Jethro." She says.

"You have to tell her." He doesn't need to say who and what for Jenny to pick up on the meaning; after all they did have an audience.

"Not yet." But her response is met with a classic Gibb's glare and a nervous Tony.

Pressing the button, the elevator starts to move again. When it stops in the parking garage Gibbs walks angrily out and the director is holding back tears

"What was that all about?" Ziva questions Tony.

"You really don't want to get involved." Is all the detective turned agent has to say.

* * *

"Gibbs?" Abby questions as she walks down his basement steps.

"What's wrong Abbs." He asks sensing her off mood.

"It's just I feel so lost since I figured out I was adopted. Like I don't know who a really am or were I really came from.

Taking her in his arms Gibbs holds her and rocks the scientist to sleep, but he can't help but think that he is part of the reason for her grief.

* * *

 **A/N: next time we learn Abby's childhood wasn't as happy as she makes it seem**


	5. Crash & Burn

The next morning…

Abby wakes up to the small of coffee, saw dust, and the familiar atmosphere of Gibbs's basement.

Looking around the basement she doesn't find the man in question. Slowly she descends up the stairs to the kitchen where the sweet aroma is coming from.

As Abby sits down at the table Gibbs brings over a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. Throughout meal he notices her lack of chatter and knows something is off.

"You ok Abbs?" He asks firmly yet his voice full of compassion.

Abby looks down and starts signing random words, her actions setting of alarm bells in the agent's mind.

"Abbs?"

"I don't want you to be mad." The scientist finally says looking Gibbs in the eyes.

"I could never be mad at you Abby." Gibbs says growing more concerned by the second.

Abby's hands start shaking as tears pool down her eyes.

"Is it wrong that I don't, I don't miss my parents?"

"Abby." Gives says cautiously. "Did they ever harm you?"

"No…it was only a couple of times. As you know they were deaf but sometimes they'd get mad at me for not answering the door, or phone and then they'd sign angry words and hit me."

The tears begin running down her eyes as she tells Gibbs he deepest secret. Abby knows that it could have been much worse and most of the time she had had a happy childhood. But that didn't mean that the times it did happen didn't leave their mark.

"Abbs.." Gibbs doesn't know what to say someone had abused his baby girl and was all Jenny's fault. If she hadn't had given up Abby, Abby never would have gotten hurt.

He is saved from an awkward moment by the ringing of his phone telling him of a new case.

Gibbs and Jenny had been going at it all day arguing over everything and anything, case related or not.

"Ten bucks says the Director puts Gibbs in his place." McGee says naively.

"No, there is no way she makes it out of this alive especially after… never mind." Tony jumps in gazing at the stairs.

"For hiding his child, yes?" Ziva adds in.

"Yeah… wait I know about it, Ducky knows about it, how do you know about it?" Dinozzo asks the former mossad officer.

"I conncted the dogs."

"Dots Ziva, you connected the dots."

"Dots, Dogs whatever. Abby has Jenny's eyes, Gibbs stubbornness, and just happens to be adopted."

"Wait what?" McGee jumps back into the conversation.

"Abby is biologically Gibbs daughter, keep up McProbie."

"Nice one, Tony, Ziva, do you really expect me to believe that Abby is the love child between the director and Gibbs?" Tim spits out in between laughter.

"Ah but she is Timothy." Ducky adds in shocking the three agents who didn't know he was in the bullpen.

"WHAT?" A female voice yells.

The three agents and ME turn around to see Abby standing by the elevator but it's too late the damage is done.

Abby runs down the stairs and out the NCIS building and Navy yard not noticing where she is going, Tony Ziva, and McGee hot on her tail.

All of a sudden a car comes out of nowhere.

"ABBY!" They yell but it is too late.

"Call an ambulance." Tony yells.

"Yeah but whose going to call Gibbs?" the three agents look at each other thinking the same thought. Gibbs was going to kill them.


	6. The Waiting Game

To say the waiting room was awkward would be an understatement.

Gibbs stood in the corner every so often glaring at a distraught Jenny, and Ducky was consulting with the doctors. As for the three agents they were sitting down looking absolutely horrified and awkward.

"Family of Abby Sciuto." Everyone in the room stands up and looks at the doctor.

"She coded twice in surgery but we were able to get her back. We had to remove her spleen, she has a few broken ribs, and her left leg is sprained. She is sleeping right now so only two of you can go in at a time." The doctor reported.

Without waiting for anyone else Gibbs walks into the room the doctor had pointed to. He pulls up a chair and takes Abby's hand and starts to sign into it, As everyone else watches from the window.

* * *

No one wanted to leave until she woke up so they waited patiently in the waiting room, but Gibbs was yet to leave Abby's side.

Looking away from Abby, Gibbs notices a figure at the door.

"What are you doing here?" he harshly says to Jenny.

"The same thing you are."

"You don't have the right to be here." He growls out.

"Hey boss I brought you…" Tony trails of as he enters Abby's room and sees the two people already in there, deciding to pick his battles wisely he slowly backs out the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room Ziva is filling in McGee on her theory of Abby being Gibb's daughter.

"But Gibbs would never put his child up for adoption." Tim questions.

"Maybe he didn't know?"Ziva muses.

* * *

Back in Abby's room Jenny and Gibbs are still going at it until they hear a strangled cough.

Turning their heads they see Abby struggle to speak.

"Why." She chokes out. "Why, didn't you want me?"

And with that her monitors start going crazy.

* * *

 **A/N: thank you for all the kind reviews!**


	7. Heartbreak Hotal

As the nurses rush in Gibbs and Jenny are kicked out the room.

Looking up Tony sees a frustrated looking Gibbs.

"What's happening, boss?" grunting Gibbs walks away and mumbles that he is going to get coffee.

"Director?" Ducky asks.

"We don't know what happened, she woke up and then coded." What she didn't tell them was her heartbreaking words.

* * *

"Ah, it turns out Abigail's lungs filled with fluid but she is alright now and is asking for you Anthony." Ducky says when he comes back from talking to the doctors.

"Me?" Tony questions. "Why not Gibbs?" he says looking towards the door that his boss had walked out of 30 minutes before hand.

Ziva and McGee glare at him as he Gibb's slaps himself. "Right, never mind."

* * *

"Abby, you have to talk to him." He tries arguing with her but she was being extremely stubborn having believed Gibbs had abandoned baby her. Tony knowing the whole truth was desperately trying to get her to change her mind before Gibbs came in.

"He walked away from me like an opened and closed case she yells out."

Soon the rest of the team plus Jenny and Ducky walk down the hall towards Abby's room, Ziva lightly brushes past Gibbs and knocks on the door.

After McGee asks if she is up for visitors everyone including Gibbs and Jenny walk in.

Abby looks up and smiles until she sees Gibbs and Jenny. "I don't want you here." She says to Gibbs.

"Or you." She says this time pointing at the director.

"Abbs." Gibbs says.

"NO!" she yells shocking everyone.

"You lied to me. I came to your house and cried in your basement after I found out I was adopted and you couldn't even tell me the truth."

"Tony, I want them out."

On that note Gibbs and Jenny exit the room. Tony had never seen his boss look so defeated.

* * *

"Jethro." Jenny says as she grabs his arm.

"I have nothing to say to you." The agent growls and storms out the hospital.


	8. Pain, Pain go away

Despite Abby's loud protest of not wanting to see Jenny or Gibbs, the latter stayed seated in the waiting room. After he had stormed out the hospital Gibbs realized that he could still wait for her even if she didn't want to see him at the moment he'd wait for her to come around, even if waiting took forever.

As for the director she wasn't as sure Abby would come around as Gibbs would, after all she could have avoided this mess if she had just told the both of them a lot sooner. The guilt was eating her up all Jenny wanted was for Abby to have a good life with nice parents and for Jethro to be happy; Funny how life ends up screwing you over.

* * *

Back in Abby's room Ducky was telling a story of how he ended up in the ER, Tony starts to notices Abby's eyes growing heavy.

"Hey guys why don't we let Abbs rest." The senior agent says. Everyone exist the room with promises to return in the morning and Mcgee offers to go get Burt and smuggle in a caf-pow.

* * *

In the hallway leading to the waiting room Tony notices Ziva linger near Abby's closed door.

"You coming Ziva?" Yes I'll be there in a moment. Nodding at her Dinozzo keeps on walking. When the Israeli sees Tony round the corner she turns back around and walks back into Abby's hospital room. She looks at the girl she considers a sister, having lost her biological one, she feels the need to protect the girl lying in the sterile bed.

Ziva begins stroking the Goth's hair thinking back to the time when Abby had drunkenly told her that her parents were sometimes abusive. Of course that was before either girl knew that she was adopted and the biological child of her boss.

"Ziva?", Abby asks with her eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"it hurts." She mumbles

"I can get the doctor to give you more medicine if you need it."

"No, not my body, well my body hurts to but that's not what I'm talking about…"

"Abby." Ziva says cutting her off before she can start rambling. "I know you feel betrayed but maybe you should talk to him and find out the whole story, yes?"

"Why wouldn't he tell me. "The forensic scientist cries out. "I thought he loved me, you don't lie to those you love." She cries out hysterically.

"You'll never know until you talk to him."

Ziva then leaves, leaving Abby to ponder her words.


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

Everyone wanted to stay and wait for Abby to wake up but a glare from Gibbs sent them all but running home.

Glancing at his boss Tony almost decides to stay until a blow to his head reminds him why he was leaving the hospital.

* * *

When everyone is gone Gibbs stalks down the hall towards Abby's hospital room. He takes a few minutes and looks at her sleeping through the window. Walking in the room he quietly sits by her bed and just looks at her. He'd always loved Abby like a daughter. Having found out that she was his nearly tore him apart. Gibbs would have loved to see her first steps, and hear her first words. Standing up he goes to leave without Abby ever knowing he was there but Abby always knows when Gibbs was by.

"Stay." He hears softly whispered. "Please."

Walking back to her bed he sits down and kisses her forehead.

"I didn't know, I would have been there." Gibbs mumbles.

Abby looks up at him her green eyes sparkling. She starts to tear up when she finally realizes he didn't abandon her.

"You mean you always wanted me."

"I'll always want you Abbs." She smiles up at him and soon both father and daughter are sleeping peacefully. Nothing but the hospital monitors making noises.

* * *

Little did they know that Jenny had the same thought process as Gibbs and was sadly watching them rest from the door. Turning away Jenny realizes she has no right to be in Abby's life after she had lied to her for year.

In the morning Tony comes by with a caf-pow and a coffee for Gibbs.

"Here you go Boss." He says giving Gibbs the cup. The special agent in charge looks at his subordinate as if to say, _how did you know I'd be in here._ Tony just gives him a knowing look.


	10. Bonding

Abby was released from the hospital 48 hours later. The doctor didn't want her to go home alone so Gibbs demanded that she stay with him. Having mended their relationship Abby was more than happy to go home with Gibbs. She wasn't allowed to go back to work for a week and Gibbs gladly took time off to watch her leaving Dinozzo in charge much to Jenny's announce. They were both looking forward to bond as father and daughter, a fact that was not lost on the director.

* * *

Gibbs pulls up in his drive way and looks over to the seat next to him were Abby is sleeping peacefully; the pain medicine knocking her out.

"Abbs, we're here." He whispers.

"I'm to sleepy to walk." Her statement is proven when she stumbles trying to exit the vehicle. Gibbs laughs and picks her up.

He lays her in his bed and tucks her in like she was a toddler.

"Gibbs?" turning around as he is about to leave the room he sees a suddenly alert Abby sitting up on the bed holding on to Burt like a life line.

"Yea Abby." She doesn't respond verbally but instead signs the words I love you.

Smiling slightly he signs the words back but notices she had already fell back asleep.

* * *

He goes down to the basement needing to clear his mind. Smiling as he thinks about the person sleeping in his bed, he created that. Part of him knows he shouldn't hold a grudge against Jenny but he can't help but be pissed with her.

Hearing footsteps walking down the stairs into his basement he looks up to she Abby looking slightly panicked.

He doesn't say anything but opens his arms and she walks into them enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her and the strong scent of bourbon mixed with sawdust.

He doesn't know when they moved back up to the bed but he keeps Abby in his arms as if protecting her from the world.

"I love you daddy." She whispers quietly as her fingers cling to him.

Gibbs looks at her shocked not sure if he heard her correctly. He kisses the top of her head and falls into one of the most peacefully nights of sleep he's had in awhile.


	11. Abby- sitting

**A/N: I have really bad insomnia which is lucky for you guys because when i'm bored I write. This chapter is a lot longer than some of my other ones and their is an appearance by criminal minds David Rossi. I always imagined Gibbs and him would bond over the amount of Ex wives they have and they were both in the Marines. More criminal mind characters might pop up every now and then but it isn't necessary for you to watch the show to understand.**

* * *

" _Good morning." Gibbs says walking in the kitchen with a four year old Abby on his hip. He leans over and kisses Jenny._

" _Eww." Little Abby says. Making her parents laugh. Gibbs puts his arms around Jenny squishing Abby in between them making her toy hippo fart. The ringing of a phone causes Gibbs to put his daughter down._

" _Gibbs." He says. He looks over at his wife who is trying to get Abby to wear something other than black. He chuckles at her failed attempts._

" _Yea, Stan we'll be there in thirty."_

" _Case?" Jenny questions and he nods. "You can shower first I'll get Abbs ready."_

" _Good luck." She says knowing how stubborn her daughter could be and heads towards the bathroom._

" _Daddy? Will you put my hair in piggy tails?" she asks handing him a brush and hair ties._

 _He sits down on the couch Abby sitting below him when he begins to brush he curly hair. When Jenny is down getting ready she finds the two of them sitting at the table doing what appears to be a staring match._

* * *

With that Gibbs wakes up from his dream and sees that at it is already noon. Suddenly he notices Abby isn't next to him. Panicking slightly he gets out of bed just to see her sitting on the floor leaning on his couch. Just like in his dream.

"Hey can you come over?" Gibbs says into his phone. Abby turns to look at him curiously.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Ziva and Tony are sitting in his living room with Abby. "Her meds are in the cabinet. Her next dose is at three thirty."

Ziva nods and elbows Tony to get his attention.

"I don't need a babysitter, Gibbs." Abby says pouting. "You're just going out for a little bit I'll be fine."

He glares at her. "Well I at least don't need both of them. "Ziva is here to watch Tony who is watching you." It was Tony's turn to pout.

"I'll be back."

"Wait where is he going?" Tony asks the unmentioned question both of the girls just shrug.

* * *

"Dave."

"Jethro"

"Why are you here?" Rossi questions the man he once served with in the marines.

"Can't visit an old friend?" Rossi just raises his eyebrows.

"Found out some odd news."

"You have a love child out there." Dave jokes not knowing he hit the nail on the head. When he sees the look on Gibbs face he stops laughing.

"Which ex-wife?" he asks.

"None. Jenny and the worst part is I worked with my daughter for years and had no clue." Gibbs grumbles.

"Look it happened to me too. Not only do I have a daughter, I have a grandchild to."

Gibbs raises his eyebrow and Rossi tells him about Joy.

"This shouldn't be so shocking; with our track record of marriages it was bound to happen." Rossi jokes and Gibbs lets out a much needed chuckle. The two spend the next few hours talking about their respective teams.

* * *

"McGee, come rescue me. Gibbs left me with them."

"Does it look like I have a death wish?" Tim can almost hear Abby pouting. "I'm not breaking you out. But I will come and bring you a caf-pow."

"Thanks Timmy!" she says before the line goes dead.

* * *

Gibbs pulls up in the drive way and reluctantly gets out the car. He feels as if he is about to sell his soul but his dream and talk with Rossi reassures him that he is about to do the right thing. Knocking on the door he waits for the house's resident to open the door.

"Jethro? What are you doing here?"


	12. Forgive and Forget

"Jethro, what are you doing here?" Jenny asks.

"Can I come in?"

Still in shock that Gibbs was not only talking to her but standing at her door she moves over motioning for him to come in. Jenny then proceeds to pour herself a glass of wine knowing she is going to need it.

"How is Abby?" she cautiously asks. Jenny suddenly feels like she is a divorced parent who doesn't have custody of her child.

Gibbs ignores her question and stares into space. Finally he looks Jenny in the eyes. "She has your eyes. I don't know how I never noticed." He says softly.

* * *

"Abby has been asleep for a while." McGee states randomly to his teammates.

"It's the drugs they make her drowsy." Ziva responds in a bored tone.

* * *

Neither knew what to say. So they sat on her couch staring at each other. Even in the silence some sort of understanding passes through them.

"You know why I named her Abigail?" Jenny says breaking their strange staring match.

He tilts his head beckoning for her to continue. "It's Hebrew for father's joy. I knew that if you knew about her she would have had you wrapped around your fingers."

He smiles one of his rare real ones, he can't help but agree. Since Gibbs had meet Abby he knew there was something special about her. She was his favorite employee and everybody knew. It was always Abby who could get away with things and get him out of his moods. Often times his team would have Abby do their dirty work knowing she wouldn't get punishes as severely as they would.

* * *

"Guys." McGee says trying to get his friends attention. "Guys."

Finally catching their attention McGee looks down at Abby again before he speaks, "Call 911, her lips are purple. She's not breathing."

Going into action Ziva calls 911, Tony starts CPR and McGee who pulled the short straw calls Gibbs. All three agents knew one thing was for sure. They were screwed.

* * *

"What." Gibbs says harshly into his phone. Jenny sees his eyes go from clear blue to cloudy in a matter of seconds.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" she says growing concerned.

"The EMTs are taking Abby to Bethesda." He says. "She stopped breathing."

Jenny freezes before she follows Gibbs to his car. His driving had never been safe but in a rush to get to Abby it became even more reckless.

Jethro didn't know who he was more pissed with; himself for leaving Abby with the three stooges, his agents for not watching her carefully or the doctors for not fixing her the first time. Either way he was on a mission and no one was safe from his fury.


	13. Together

30 minutes and a dozen ignored red lights later an angry Gibbs and worried Jenny arrive at the hospital.

When his team get sight of him he they stand up and walk towards him. McGee extends his hands to offer Gibbs coffee as if to calm the storm he knows is about to happen.

"Where is she?" Gibbs grunts. No one speaks afraid of his anger causing Gibbs to glare at everyone

"Surgery boss. She had a broken rib that pierced her lung." Tony says being the only one brave enough to speak.

The next thing he does shocks everyone. Jethro sits down in a chair placing his head in his hands and small tears start to fall down his face.

The agents look at each other truly puzzled never seeing their boss even close to crying.

* * *

"Suction." The doctor says.

"Her Bp is dropping." Another surgeon says.

"Charge, 200." "clear."

"She's not responding. Come on."

* * *

 _Young Abby opens the door to her parents' room and walks over to the bed._

" _Daddy? Mommy?" Jenny sits up hearing her daughter's cries._

" _What's wrong Abbs?" Jethro asks after noticing Abby was in the room._

" _I can't sleep." She says squeezing Bert._

 _Jethro and Jenny share a look. Abby had been having trouble sleeping all week. While Jenny was trying to get her daughter to sleep in her own room, Jethro couldn't resist his daughter's big green eyes when she asked to get in the bed._

" _Don't even think about it." Jenny says._

" _Daddy…" Abby pouts. Gibbs opens his arms for her and she gladly climbs in them. Jenny rolls her eyes._

* * *

"Charge, 400."

"Clear."

"Come on, again."

* * *

 _The next morning Abby wakes up to hear her parents arguing._

" _Jethro, you can't keep babying her." She sighs. "She needs to learn to sleep on her own."_

 _It was just one of the many arguments they had been having lately and poor little Abby just wanted her parents to stop fighting._

" _Daddy, where did mommy go?" Gibbs bends down and picks up his daughter holding her close to him._

" _I don't like it when you guys fight."_

* * *

"Charge, 800."

"Clear."

"She's back."

* * *

Once Abby was moved to her own room after surgery everyone had come by at one point to see her, everyone except Jenny who felt like she still didn't belong.

Gibbs was currently sitting by her listening to Abby ramble, the morphine making her even chattier but he didn't mind. Hearing a knock on the door he looks up to see Jenny. Noticing she no longer had Gibbs attention she follows his line of sight. Remembering her dream while she was in surgery she motions for Jenny to come in the room.

After Jenny sits down Abby takes both of her biological parents' hands and puts them in her own.

"I want to be a family she says." Looking at them both with her big green eyes. They both knew that they could never deny her anything ever again.

* * *

 **A/N: This is not the last chapter, I promise.**


	14. Girl time

**A/N:I tried making this chapter longer. I mentioned a character from criminal minds in this chapter. :)**

* * *

While Abby was out of the ICU she was still in the hospital for observation. Abby and Gibbs having time to adjust had stated acting more as father and daughter than before the revelation; but Jenny still treaded lightly around her daughter.

Knocking on the room door before entering Jenny stands outside the hospital room waiting for Abby to let her come in.

"Yea?" she hears Abby's form of ok.

Walking in the room she sees Abby dancing to the radio.

"Abby?" Jenny says worrying slightly, "Your doctor said no dancing, remember? Your rib cage and lungs are still healing."

Abby pouts and looks at her mother with puppy dog eyes, making the Ncis director laugh. Getting back into bed she motions for Jenny to come lay with her. Jenny learned soon after she had been let into Abby's life that she loved to cuddle.

"How has your day been?" someone always came by to see Abby in between working and as soon as possible Gibbs and Jenny would go see their daughter after work until visiting hours were over.

"My friend Penelope came in during her lunch."

"Which one is she again?" Abby had the talent of making friends wherever she went and over the course of her hospital stay Jenny had been introduced to many of her acquaintances. Jenny would be lying if she said she didn't mind being introduced as her biological mom. It made her heart soar every time she said it.

"The technical analyst for the FBI's BAU. Did you know she went to MIT with Timmy? Where's Gibbs?" Abby says talking rapidly.

"They got called on a case." Abby's smile fades from her face and Jenny almost thinks she's going to cry.

"Abby what's wrong?"

Abby whispers like a scared child. "I just wanted to see both of you…you know together." She said stressing the word together and her meaning isn't lost on Jenny.

"I'm sure he'll by later." Abby stares at her birth mother intently before speaking again. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?

Jenny does just that keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her afraid that if she lets go Abby will disappear. A few hours later Gibbs comes by to see Abby asleep and Jenny stroking her hair, walking over to the bed he kisses Abby's for head.

"She's so pretty." Jenny whispers and Gibbs nods in agreement.

"Come on Jen. Visiting hours are over." Jenny looks heartbroken at the thought of very leaving Abby again.

"We can come back in the morning."

Jenny gets out the hospital bed careful not to wake Abby, when she hears a small voice.

"Bye, mommy and daddy." Feeling shocked she looks back at Abby who must have been talking in her sleep. She had heard her call Gibbs dad before but she hadn't ventured into calling Jenny mom, yet.

From the corner of the room Gibbs smiles slightly has he sips his coffee.


	15. Assistant Director Vance

Abby had taken to calling Jenny and Gibbs mom and dad outside of work. After being released from the hospital she and Jenny had moved in with Gibbs. The trio had become a family unit, it was a bit late but as Abby would say better late than never.

Abby was sitting on top of Gibbs desk as the man in question was somewhere else.

* * *

"I bet he's in the director's office doing…"

No one warns him of Jenny and Gibbs presence behind him.

"Doing what Dinozzo?" Gibbs questions after giving Tony a slap to the back of his head.

"Nothing boss."

The elevator door dings coming out of it is assistant director Vance and his minions.

The chattering of team Gibbs dies down has they see the man question.

"Director." He addresses Jenny.

"Why are you here Vance?" Jenny asks her subordinate. "Am I being demoted?" she asks jokingly causing the assistant director to chew on his tooth pick oddly.

"Actually you are being removed temporality while an investigation takes place." Agent Fornell says coming out behind Vance.

"What?" Gibbs ask. "Tobias what is going on?"

"Sorry I tried stopping it. The FBI believes that justice isn't being served here. Until further notice Vance is acting director of NCIS." Fornell apologizes and Gibbs grunts. Vance has the smart idea to keep his mouth shut.

"Why?" is all Abby can say not understanding why her mother is being investigated.

Tobias sighs. "The Department of Justice has been notified of your connect to the two of your co-workers and our afraid it will compromise cases you work on, Ms. Sucito." Leon says causing Abby to let out a small cry.

Tony being the closest to her hugs Abby in an attempt to calm her down. "You can't do that." she says defending her parents. "Can't you do something Fornell?"

"I'm sorry Abby, they can and are. Director Shepard you are now on mandatory leave." Tobias says regretfully.

The NCIS team looks at each other in shock. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to add a twist don't worry Vance won't be here for long.**


	16. Conflict

Gibbs enters Jenny's office to see Vance sitting at her desk. "Leon."

"Gibbs." The acting director says startled.

"What are you really doing here Leon?" the agent questions.

"Straight to business as usually, I'm doing my job."

"Jenny was doing the job just fine." Gibbs grunts.

"Agent Gibbs don't let your feelings get in the way. That's how people die in this business."

Gibbs gives his signature glare as he stares at the man sitting in Jenny's seat. "Don't get to comfortable in that chair." With that Gibbs storms out the office.

* * *

Jethro and Fornell enter the elevator and as soon as the doors shut Gibbs pushes the emergency stop button.

Gibbs glares at Tobias as if to say start talking.

"During an operation we found pictures in a basement." Gibbs looks at Fornell with an impatient glare.

"With pictures of your team. We think it is an attack on you."

"How does demoting Jenny fix this." He grunts.

"It doesn't, your time won't be allowed to work any cases until your safe."

Glaring at the FBI agent one more time, he presses the button again and waits to step out.

* * *

Not wanting to take any chances Gibbs demanded everyone stay at his house for the foreseeable future, though he was having trouble adjusting to having so many people around Abby thought of it as a giant sleepover.

He also insisted on a buddy system. No one was to go anywhere without another person. Currently Tony was monopolizing the TV, Abby was braiding Ziva's hair and Mcgee was trying to win the remote back.

"Behave." Gibbs says walking past Tony and hitting him on the head. Turning to Jenny he sighs and says, "I thought we only had one child?" Causing her to laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: So I just watched scope for the first time and I cried and I don't cry but I could relate so much. Taye diggs and Mark Harmon sharing a screen makes me so happy. If you didn't know Taye played Benny in the OBC of rent and the movie version which is one of my favorite musicals of all times. I have multiple chronic illness/autoiummne disease and i spent a good portion of the last three years in the hospital. I couldn't walk so I was in a Wheel chair. Gibbs is me when I see my psychologist. This episode was so beautiful written and I could really connect plus Walter Reed is a hospital go I go to for some of mt appointments. I still suffer from chronic pain and NCIS is totally my coping skill and this episode means everything to me now. LOL thanks for listening to my ramblings.**


	17. Tabby?

A house full of people use to working 24/7 on mandatory leave led to very bored people, and bored agents led to annoyed Gibbs. He found himself hiding away in the basement at least once every hour to escape from all the noise.

The 'kids' as Gibbs had started referring to them as in his head were currently sitting in time out, all except for Abby which Tony pointed out as biased.

"They only reason she is getting out of it is because she's his daughter." Tony whines while McGee and Ziva roll their eyes.

"She's always been his favorite." Ziva rhetorically points out causing Dinozzo to glare.

McGee wisely keeps his mouth shut and is luckily spared the headslap Tony and Ziva rechieve.

"There is no talking in time out." Gibbs grunts. "and Abby knew better than to pull the stunt you three did." He says causing the three agents to look sheepish. Earlier they had thought it would be a good idea to sneak into the basement without Gibbs supervision.

* * *

Jenny and Abby could be heard giggling from the other room.

"I think he is enjoying this a little too much." Jenny says between laughter. Abby nods her head and agreement. Looking back and forth between her mom and dad Abby can't help but wonder if this is what her life would have been like.

"Mom?" Abby questions. Jenny is startled Abby had only called her mom once before and it was when she was half awake.

"I won't call you that if it makes you feel weird." Abby says mistaking Jenny's panicked looked as disapproval.

"No…its ok I was just shocked." Jenny says fighting back tears.

"Would you mind braiding my hair…mother, Gloria never did." She asks shyly.

Jenny does just that walking in the room Gibbs stops as he hears the two giggling. He looks at them both with pure love he leaves quietly letting the girls bond.

* * *

By the third day Gibbs thought he was going to lose his mind and there were only so many boats he could build in his basement, he hoped Fornell figured who was after them quickly.

Sensing his annoyance Jenny brings him coffee. "We could out for a few hours." She says.

"and leave them alone with Abby? Remember what happened last time." He says referring to the time she stopped breathing. Jenny winces remembering how helpless she felt.

"Then we take her with us. It can be a family thing." She says. Gibbs nod is the only answer she gets.

* * *

Walking back in the leaving room they enter a conversation Gibbs wishing her could erase from his mind.

"So your saying you can sleep with your friend and stay friends."

"Yup." Abby says popping the P as Tony nods his head. The two of them laugh at the memory of having the same conversation with Kate.

Gibbs pauses as he is about to speak. Abby and Tony are friends, Abby and Tony believe in sleeping with friends. Abby and Tony have most likely slept together. Jehtro internally shudders at the thought of Tony sleeping with his daughter.

McGee must have come to the same conclusion because he beings blushing. Gibbs walks over and hand slaps Tony, who winces knowing what that was for.

"Listen up." He says finally. "We." He says pointing at himself, Abby and Jenny. "Our going out. You three." He says this time pointing at his agents. "Our going to stay here and behave." They nod like in agreement not wanting to anger their boss.

* * *

In the car he can't help it and asks the question on his mind. "Did you really sleep with Dinozzo."

"Yes." She says. "It used to be a regular thing but we haven't recently." She says bluntly.

Jenny looks back at her shocked and Gibbs almost drives off the road shocked.

"What?" Abby asks innocently.


	18. Calm before the Storm

To say Gibbs was shocked would be an understatement and Gibbs didn't get shocked. He looks at Jenny and then back an oblivious Abby. Finally realizing the car had stopped Abby looked up at Gibbs giggly slightly.

"What I thought you knew." She says shrugging. "and you don't have a rule against it.

* * *

"Number one."

"That's never _screw over_ your partner not never _screw_ your partner." Gibbs glares at Abby when Jenny jumps in.

"They're not partners. She's not even in the field." Jenny points out and Abby looks at her with relief.

"See." Abby says cheekily causing Gibbs to glare at Jenny this time. He was honestly still trying to process what he had heard and nothing could erase the picture that has been placed in his head.

* * *

Back at Gibbs house Ziva and McGee were trying to process what had just transpired.

"You and Abby?" McGee finally manages to choke out, still blushing furiously. Tony at least as the decency to at least look sheepish.

"Gibbs will kill you know, Yes?" Ziva says smirking slightly causing the senior agent to groan. "You better start writing your will." McGee adds in enjoying Tony's distress.

Gibbs decided to take them to dinner in effort to forget the night's events. Abby had excused herself to the bathroom after drinking her fifth cup of caf pow that evening leaving Gibbs and Jenny in a mildly awkward silence.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Jenny blurts out suddenly.

"I know."

"I know you have a rule against this but I'm sorry."

"I know." Gibbs repeats and suddenly Jenny is a little too close to him and he can hear her breathing. Leaning in they both jump apart when they hear Abby's energetic voice. Their sudden closeness doesn't go unnoticed by her but for once Abby decides not to speak freely instead enjoys the progress her parents are making quietly.

Abby talks the whole ride home, Gibbs catches Jenny's eyes and they share a small moment of victory.

* * *

Upon arriving to his house he demands the 'kids' go to bed. Abby is happy to comply as the others groan and complain about not being kids. Gibbs glare is enough to shut them up.

Gibbs stops Tony and motions for him to head down to the basement.

"Don't go too hard on him Jethro." Jenny whispers.

"Hey boss. Is this the part where you kill me?" Gibbs stares at Tony for a good 30 minutes and the silence is unnerving for Tony.

"Look boss, it wouldn't have, I didn't, it doesn't happen anymore." He pauses for a few seconds then continues to ramble. "She consented," Gibbs snorts, he's sure she did knowing Abby she probably started it all.

"She could have done worse.' He grumbles out. "Thanks?" he says when he feels a blow his head.

"Dinozzo?"

"Yes boss?"

"It better not happen again. Understood."

"Of course boss."


	19. The Storm

Exiting the basement Gibbs is greeted with the sight of Fornell. Ignoring his guest Gibbs walks over to his coffee machine. He knew the arrival of Tobias meant news of the case but Jethro would be lying if he said he didn't like having the team and Jenny around.

"Tobias." He finally says sitting down across from the FBI agent.

"The case is worse than we thought. Professional hit men our out to get you and your team." Gibbs shrugs being targeted was the life of a federal agent he didn't see what was so dire.

"He knew about Abby and Jenny, before you did." The words that came out of Tobias mouth made him stop mid sip of coffee,

"How?", he growls. Instead of answering directly, against protocol Fornell slides the case files towards Gibbs.

Opening it Gibbs find pictures of a warehouse of all of his team members, Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny but one set of photos stop him.

"Is that?" he says pointing to a picture he recognizes as baby Abby having seen one similar from Jenny. Fornell nods, looking at the others he sees more pictures of his team but mostly Abby.

"Someone has been after Abby. Since the day she was born." Tobias needlessly says. Suddenly Gibbs stands up almost knocking his chair down. He goes to check on Abby and sees her sleeping soundly on his bed with Burt the hippo in her arms and a half drunken caf-pow next to her.

"I need a favor." He says into the phone.

* * *

The team plus Ducky and Palmer were now assigned a protection detail much to the distain of Gibbs. Currently everyone was his living room waiting for Fornell to drop the other shoe. A barely awake Abby and Zive kept laughing at a barely awake Tony who kept dozing off. Their laughter died down when the saw Vance enter the House.

As if trained to by Gibbs his team automatically glares at the acting director of Ncis.

Coughing awkwardly Vance removes the toothpick from his mouth and informs them of their new status as going into witness protection program which doesn't appease anyone.

"We're trained agents." Was one of the many arguments he heard from them. "A Marshall will be here to take you guys to your new location. I suggest you pack. You'll be briefed on the plane."

Once the man leaves the room goes silent and everyone stares at each other awkwardly. "It will be like a team bonding activity." Abby says, "You know just with killers after us."


	20. Chapter 20

**So I got a review today about the errors in my writing and yes I've seen them. I don't have time for a Beta I barely have time to write, I am aware of how frustrating it is to read grammatically incorrect things. I am a 16 year old Junior at an early college high school on top of that I've been extremely sick and am battling a bunch of chronic illnesses making simple tasks extremely. I try making sure I've edited it but things happen.**

 **I write because I enjoy it and its my coping skill. I don't know if the reviewer was being rude or not because its the internet and text can be misinterpreted. I believe I am a good writer and I've won some awards I know sometimes the writing on here isn't the best but half the time I'm on a thousand different meds, i'm in between appointments and trying to pass high school.**

 **I happy some people are enjoying what I write and I accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I am always opened to KIND suggestions.**

 **-Kat**


	21. Road trips and California beaches

Tony was bored which meant Ziva and McGee were irritated, Abby and Ducky were chatty and Palmer was being stupid. All of this led to a very annoyed Gibbs, whom couldn't escape them because theirs no basement in a car. Technically they were sitting in a van on they way to a safe house, that was God knows where. Gibbs thought Mexico was a great place to hide, Fornell didn't agree.

He was sitting in between Abby and Tony, who had wanted to sit together and watch movies on his portable DVD player but with Gibbs new knowledge their was no way he was letting that happen. Jenny had caught on to what he was doing and had rolled her eyes.

Everyone was getting restless sitting packed together in a van and Gibbs had run out of coffee, unluckily for their protection detail. While he wasn't happy about this, Abby on the other hand was thrilled with the idea of a road trip and watching her happy was the only thing keeping him from bursting. The team realized this and was doing everything in their power to keep her entertained because a happy Abby meant a happy Gibbs and a happy Gibbs means a pain free Tony.

He could feel a headache coming on but as Abby babbled Gibbs aloud himself to close his eyes her voice bringing him to sleep. Tony was have tempted to draw on his bosses face but Ziva head slapped him and realized why it was a bad idea and Abby smirked because she knew he wasn't actually asleep. Ziva may just have saved Tony's life.

It felt like years when they finally arrived at what Mcgee and Abby recognized as the NCIS office of special projects office. Upon confused looks Fornell explains its a pit stop.

* * *

"G." Gibbs says seeing Callen.

"Abby." Eric says."I can't believe it." he says looking between her and Gibbs.

"You told him?" Jenny asks.

Abby just shrugs, "We're pin pales." The rest of their LA counterparts look confused and Abby proudly explains the events of the past few months.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it was so short it is a filler chapter. Thank you to the people who left kind remarks. I went to the doctors today and the appointment went ok we are trying to manage my pain without narcotics and I got put back on my anxeity/nerve pain medication so i'm feeling slightly better.**


	22. Safe and Sound

Much to Abby's disappointment they only stay in LA for the night. Using one of the FBIs' jets they head to a safe house in which they were now informed is in Alaska.

"Why don't we get a jet?" Tony asks looking around. Abby shrugs from where she is sitting.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." She says excitedly pony tails swinging as she bounces in her seat.

"She doesn't need any more caffeine." Jenny says staring at Abby, "Its five thirty in the morning how is she so happy?" its Gibbs turn to shrug, he sits down next to Abby and across from Jenny.

* * *

An hour into the flight Tony is watching a movie, Tim is reading, and Gibbs is napping. Ducky and Palmer are playing an online game of operation.

"Ziva?" Abby asks the Israeli. "Can I paint your nails?" Jenny laughs at the bewildered look on Ziva's face.

Abby gives Ziva her puppy dog eyes and she caves. "Sure." Her squeal wakes Gibbs up.

"No one can say no to her." Jenny says causing Gibbs to grunt but she knows the statement is even truer for him.

* * *

After a long flight and what seemed like an even longer car ride, they arrive at their safe house.

Abby and Tony are the first to explore. "Look Gibbs it even has a basement." She says giddily.

Feeling the sudden urge he walks over and kisses Abby on the cheek with a look of concern.

Jenny catches the action and givens him a look he nods telling her they'd talk later.

Later comes a lot quicker than Gibbs would have liked. "So?" Jenny asks, "Theirs something you're not telling them. Something you're not telling me."

Being a man of few words he hands Jenny the files that he 'borrowed' from Fornell.

Gasping loudly Jenny almost drops the papers as she shakes, "Who'd want to hurt Abby?" Gibbs pained expression mirrors her own.

"I'll protect you both, I promise." And Jenny knows he'd die before breaking that promise but it doesn't stop her from checking on Abby in the middle of the night. She may be an adult now, but she was still her little girl. The third time she does it she is met with the presence of Gibbs looking over Abby, they don't need to speak but a silent promise goes between them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry its been so long I've been so busy. I had drivers ed Monday-Wednesday, Thursday I had practice for a talent show, today is the talent show, and tomorrow is prom. I also fell in Health because my teacher was going to fail me because I told her I couldn't do a certain exercise and that it was in my 504 plan but she didn't listen. My leg is now extremely swollen. I also can't driver until my doctor rechecks my eyes. Sometimes having a chronic illness sucks especially when its autoimmune.**


	23. Daddy Gibbs

Tony sits down next to Abby, on the couch that would be part of their home for the foreseeable future. The latter was sulking and Dinozzo just wanted his friend to be happy.

"What's wrong Abs." he says scooting closer to her.

"There's No caf-pow in Alaska." She says sadly and Tony wraps his arms around her. Gibbs decides to make his appearance then and notices their position and head slaps Tony.

"Ow." Tony winches and rubs his head. "I guess he's not over that." he whispers and Abby giggles, knowing exactly what he is talking about, causing Gibbs to glare harder at the two.

"I saw that." Jenny says, all Gibbs does is smirk slightly. "Ducky is making breakfast."

* * *

They sit around the table and Gibbs makes sure to assign seats, mostly so Abby and Tony were as far away from each other as possible. Abby, Jenny and Tony collectively roll their eyes, Gibbs didn't do subtle.

"Someone's in a mode today." Abby whisper's to Jenny and she nods her head in agreement. Catching this, Gibbs turns his scowl from Tony to them but it only causes them to laugh harder.

"How come his glare doesn't scare you?" McGee asks, though he wasn't on the receiving end of his glare it still scared him

"Because I know he's really a giant teddy bear." She responds

"Only for you Abs, only for you." Tony states winching as he remembers some really unpleasant Gibbs slaps.

"The rest of us are fair game."

Abby decides she likes Alaska as she sits on the porch watching the snow fall lightly. She may not be an investigator but she notices the concerned looks Jenny and Gibbs give her when they think she isn't watching. Maybe they are just concerned, they are her parents but Abby knows it's something more.

"Abs? What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

She looks over at where Gibbs is standing by the door, "I'm not cold." He knows she's lying he can see the goose bumps forming on her arms and her skirt is barely covering her thighs.

Going back in the safe house he grabs a blanket and coffee. Coming back out he sits down and pulls Abby closer to him wrapping the blanket around them both.

"Dad?" she had been calling him and Jenny mom/dad in private. "When will this be over?"

Not knowing the answer he kisses her head.

Ducky finds the two of them like that in the morning. "Goodness its freezing, Jethro." Ducky starts but is shushed by the man in question, he points to a still sleeping Abby. "Ah I see."


	24. Not so accidental

"Tobias." Gibbs grunts letting him enter the safe house. As he closes the door he notices a blonde girl following the FBI agent and tilts his head to the side. noticing this action Fornell introduces them.

"Gibbs, Eleanor Bishop, NSA analyst."

"Hey i'm..." she starts but Gibbs cuts her off.

"Since when is NSA involved."

"They're not, she's on loan to the FBI."

Gibbs nods his head in acknowledgment and makes himself a cup of coffee. "Why are you here Tobias?"

"We have new information."

* * *

Abby and Tony were happily making snow angels outside, while Ziva and Tim watched them, when the conversation turned to Abby's parentage.

"Whats it like knowing Gibbs and Jenny are your parents?" McGee asks.

"I've gotten to know Jenny more, but me and Gibbs nothings changed much and i don't mean in a bad way, its just we were close before now we're closer now if that's even possible." Abby rambled on proabaly an affect of one two many caf-pows."

"I'm not surprised." Ziva says and at Abby's confused look she explains, "You and Gibbs have always been close, yes? he's always seen you as a daughter." Abby nods.

"Cat got your tongue, Tony?" McGee asks the older agent who had gone quiet, it was odd considering most times they couldn't get him to shut up. "You ok?" Tim asks again noticing he'd gone pale.

Abby giggle causes Tony to glare, "Gibbs still isn't happy that we've seen each other naked." McGee blushes. "He's been glaring at Tony more." she continues.

"Thanks Abby but i really didn't need that image in my head either."

"Aw McGee, he's like my brother now."

"You'd sleep with your brother?" Ziva asks rejoining the conversation lifting her eyebrow in curiosity.

"That's not what i meant and you guys know it."

* * *

Gibbs had gone silent since Fornell and the NSA analyst had given him the new information. He looks out the window to see where the 'kids' were playing and he can faintly hear their laughter. He almost smiles at the image almost until he remembers why they are even in Alaska.

"They want her dead." Gibbs knew without asking the her was Abby. "They've been waiting for years to make their move." Fornell continues.

"Do you remember when the car hit her?" Bishop asks rhetorically, of course he remembers and Gibbs wonders how she knows about that. "It was intentional."she says quickly feeling more than a little nervous around Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Just then Jenny comes back from her trip into town. "Fornell what are you doing here?" the former director asks. "They were just leaving." Gibbs says and she notices for the first time since walking into the safe house the new presence in the room. Questioningly she looks between the three of them but no words are spoken.

When the leave she looks towards Gibbs. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing as in you can't tell me or nothing as in you don't want to. Do i need to remind you I am an agent I can hold my own."

Looking up wearily he speaks firm but softly, "Was. Jenny, you were an agent." He leaves the room leaving Jenny to wonder what had gone done before she came back.


	25. Made

**A/N: Sorry its been so long, my wifi wasn't working and my vision had been progressively getting worse and I was having trouble seeing but tricare finally approved for me to see an eye doctor and i'm getting glasses to correct it. Hopefully that will help with my headaches to.**

 **On another note the season finale made me cry. We got a Tiva baby, but not Tiva. RIP Ziva.**

* * *

It was quiet, all too quiet in the safe house and it had Gibb's gut turning. He didn't know what but something was off, the gut never lies.

* * *

It was late in the night but time was irrelevant to the young scientist who never really slept. Insomnia pills didn't work for Abby, she just couldn't get to sleep hence the reason why she was currently wide awake. Not wanting to wake up the others she put her head phones on and turned up the music extremely loud, all she could hear was the beat and melodies. So involved in her music she doesn't her the scraping of the walls or the breaking of the glass windows.

* * *

Gibbs hears the shattering of glass and gets up with a start running into everyone's room with his gun out, waking up the team.

"Boss?" McGee asks sleepily, Ziva, Tony and Jenny looking at him questioningly.

"Abby."

* * *

Dancing to the beat waving her arms wildly as she tumbles around the room care free she doesn't see the man in black behind her she doesn't realize she's in danger until his arms are around her waist and his knife is in her gut, she doesn't she Gibbs shoot out the man, her vision too hazy. She doesn't see Ziva and Tony rush after the man as she falls to the ground making an oof sound.

Jenny quickly runs to her side putting pressure on the bleeding wound. "McGee call, 911." Gibbs yells frantically.

"We lost him Gibbs." Tony says out of breath when he and Ziva make it back to Abby's side. "Well find him!" Gibbs yells.

"Like now?" after seeing Gibbs glare he continues, "I mean I don't think any of us want to leave Abby's side until we know she's alright, boss."  
The anger at Dinozzo leaves his body, Abby may be his daughter but shes also Tony's little sister. The team was really like a family unit, he couldn't be mad at him for wanting to stay by her side, they'd fins the man that hurt Abby but right now they needed to get through this hurdle.

* * *

"Gibbs." Tobias walks towards him in the ER's waiting room, NSA Blake? Bishop! trailing behind him. "The safe house has been compromised.

"Ya think?" Gibbs says harshly, brushing pass Fornell.

"Boss? Where are you going."

"Coffee."


	26. Be Alright

**A/N: Sorry its been so long, my wifi wasn't working and my vision had been progressively getting worse and I was having trouble seeing but tricare finally approved for me to see an eye doctor and i'm getting glasses to correct it. Hopefully that will help with my headaches to.**

 **On another note the season finale made me cry. We got a Tiva baby, but not Tiva. RIP Ziva.**

* * *

It was quiet, all too quiet in the safe house and it had Gibb's gut turning. He didn't know what but something was off, the gut never lies.

* * *

It was late in the night but time was irrelevant to the young scientist who never really slept. Insomnia pills didn't work for Abby, she just couldn't get to sleep hence the reason why she was currently wide awake. Not wanting to wake up the others she put her head phones on and turned up the music extremely loud, all she could hear was the beat and melodies. So involved in her music she doesn't her the scraping of the walls or the breaking of the glass windows.

* * *

Gibbs hears the shattering of glass and gets up with a start running into everyone's room with his gun out, waking up the team.

"Boss?" McGee asks sleepily, Ziva, Tony and Jenny looking at him questioningly.

"Abby."

* * *

Dancing to the beat waving her arms wildly as she tumbles around the room care free she doesn't see the man in black behind her she doesn't realize she's in danger until his arms are around her waist and his knife is in her gut, she doesn't she Gibbs shoot out the man, her vision too hazy. She doesn't see Ziva and Tony rush after the man as she falls to the ground making an oof sound.

Jenny quickly runs to her side putting pressure on the bleeding wound. "McGee call, 911." Gibbs yells frantically.

"We lost him Gibbs." Tony says out of breath when he and Ziva make it back to Abby's side. "Well find him!" Gibbs yells.

"Like now?" after seeing Gibbs glare he continues, "I mean I don't think any of us want to leave Abby's side until we know she's alright, boss."  
The anger at Dinozzo leaves his body, Abby may be his daughter but shes also Tony's little sister. The team was really like a family unit, he couldn't be mad at him for wanting to stay by her side, they'd fins the man that hurt Abby but right now they needed to get through this hurdle.

* * *

"Gibbs." Tobias walks towards him in the ER's waiting room, NSA Blake? Bishop! trailing behind him. "The safe house has been compromised.

"Ya think?" Gibbs says harshly, brushing pass Fornell.

"Boss? Where are you going."

"Coffee."


	27. Don't go Breakin' my Heart

Abby woke up to a view of her friends. She's pretty sure they are all breaking the hospital's rule of how many people can be in a room at once, shes also pretty sure they don't care. Noticing she is awake they all gather around her.

"Abbs." Gibbs says softly "You scared us." Turning her head slowly so she can look at the rest of the team, she lefts her hand slowly and points at them. "Now you know how I feel when you guys get hurt on a case. Hey! Now I have scars like you guys." she exclaims the morphine making her giddier then usually.

Gibbs frowns he doesn't like to think of Abby having scars, the team seems to be having the same thoughts as him because the all grimace in sync.

"Hey, no frowning." she says opening her arms for a hug that Gibbs accepts. Noticing Jenny's sad look Abby realizes she might feel left out. Sure Gibbs missed out of her childhood to but he had gotten to know her, but all Abby had seen in Jenny before recent events was her boss. Glancing at her she realizes she wants nothing more than to get to know her birth mom. She can't fix he past, but the universe was giving them all a second chance at a family.

Removing herself from her fathers arms. She quickly signs to Gibbs in regards to Jenny.

Two days later Abby is being released from the hospital and the team is moving to their new location.

"You sure you're okay to travel." Gibbs asks not trusting the doctor who discharged her. Behind him Jenny rolls her eyes causing Abby to giggle.

"Jethro, ducky said she'd be fine. its not like you can rip your stitches sitting." Jenny says trying to placate him.

"Everything is in the van and ready to go boss." McGee says.

"Your carriage my lady." Tony adds helping Abby get in the wheelchair.

"Give me that I don't trust you to push Abby."

"like you're any better David. You can barely drive do you think i'm going to let you push Abbs?"

Gibbs slaps them both on the head as Jenny takes the handles.

"Thank you boss."

Gibbs gives a rare smile as he looks down at Abby, things may not be ideal and they may have a price on their heads but he had learned to accept the calm moments. Because they were fighting a war and a war always has casualties but today, today everyone is alive and that's all that matters.

* * *

Abby was quiet too quiet noticed Jenny. Ever since she had known the forensic scientist she was always bubbly and full of energy but now she sat stiffly in between McGee and Dinozzo whom were trying to cheer her up.

"She doesn't want the cafpow McMotherhen."

"She always wants a cafpow."

"She's right here!" Abby says grumpily, "and she has a headache." Jenny watches as Abby shifts in the seat causing the goth to winch. She wants to reach out and hold her but their is more than a seat separating them.

 **A/N:Sorry this has taken so long. My vision has been bad for a couple of years now and my doctors and I have always been more focused on my other issues until my headaches got out of control we realized I couldn't see. I thought everything naturally looked blurry. Nevertheless I now have glasses and can actually see. My dad also got promoted to a commanding officer. He's in the army and I had to go to his change of command ceremony. One of the soldiers was a JAG officer and I kind of freaked out lol. I was also in a play so I've been busy I'll try to update more often but I make promises**

 **And that was awhile ago I got terribly ill on top of my chronic issues, my red and white counts have always been low but they've dropped extremely recently and we don't know why. My joints have also gotten worse so I might have to go back on Humeria, which is an inject.**


	28. Six Feet Under

Gibbs hand twitched as he reached for his bottle of bourbon, the new safe house didn't have a basement, so the attic would have to do. Of course it was to small to build a boat in a fact Tony had gotten head slapped for pointing out making Abby giggle. A sound he hadn't heard much of recently, justified the 'abuse' of his subordinates head. He was willing to admit he had more than a mild case of cabin fever, he was itching to get back in the field but he knew they were in hiding. Gibbs was less than happy about their new location, Idaho, drastically different from DC. Which he guesses is the point still he's grateful to who ever is listening that they haven't had to change their names or hair the very thought makes him shudder inside.

He's been more irritable lately and he knows it its just that Abby is in trouble. _His_ Abby, His _daughter._ He refuses to lose her.

* * *

Jenny may not know Abby as well as the others do but the one thing anyone who has ever had the privilege of being in the room with Abby knows is that she is the sun. She finds her sitting on the floor blasting her music swaying slightly.

"Where is everyone?" she asks the goth.

shrugging slightly Abby looks up at Jenny, "Tony, Ziva and Tim are playing an intense game of monopoly." she pauses to scrunch up her face remembering a game night that had literally ended in blood shed. " and I think Gibbs is trying to build another boat." The former director laughs slightly. The room is then field with an awkward silence.

"Do you think he'd name it after me?" at Jenny's confused face she carries on, "If I died do you think he'd name a boat after me?"

"Abby why would you.."

"Its my fault every one is here. it would be better f I was gone." Jenny sucks in her breath, she just got her daughter back and she refuses to let her go now knowing no words could placate her she sits down on the ground and wraps her arms around the younger women. Abby shakes in Jenny's arms finally allowing herself to break down and process the events of the past months. Hours later Gibbs comes in to see his two favorite girls wrapped around each other, although he's not quite sure when he started referring to Jenny as his.

"Ssh Jethro. She just fell asleep."

"Really?" He knows Abby hasn't been sleeping so how Jenny got her asleep is a wonder until he sees a half drank glass of water. He raises his eyebrows at her. "Jen?"

"She needed to sleep and its not like I poisoned her." he then releases a small chuckle. He sits on the other side of Abby watching her sleep, eventually Jenny follows and if he closes his eyes hard enough he can imagine a different time, a different place. Eventually he falls asleep dreams of what could of been following him.

 _"Abby?" Little Abby sits in the corner of her room the farthest a way from her window clutching her stuffed hippo. "Whats wrong."_

 _"Its storming outside and Daddy's not home." she huffs out. "I can't sleep." As Abby gets more worked up Jenny goes to pick her up tripping over a kid friendly science kit that Abby had abandoned on the floor. Taking her daughter back to her room she lays an already half asleep Abby in the middle of the bed when she goes to let go of her Abby tightens her grip on her mothers shirt. Sighing Jenny settles into the bed, eventually getting tired of waiting for Jethro she drifts of to sleep._

 _Coming home after a hard case Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiles upon seeing his wife and daughter in the bed, he smiles softly kissing them both on the head. While Jenny is passed out Abby wakes up. Reaching out for her dad she snuggles into his neck when he takes her in his arms._

Gibbs is awoken from his dream when he hears Tony's voice.

"Ziva you cheated the object of hide and go seek is to hide and then be found. its not hide, seek and attack." he can imagine Ziva staring pointedly at the senior agent. His attention his turned backed to Abby when she lets out a groan.

"The floor is not meant for people who got stabbed." she jokes

"Don't joke like that Abbs." he growls out. She looks up at him her green eyes shining softening the edge in his and he knows what everyone else at NCIS had known for years he'd move heaven and hell to keep her safe even if that meant pulling every favor from every agency who ever owed him. He wouldn't rest until the person who harm her was six feet under and that was a promise.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, I sorry updates have been basically nonexistent. This is my senior year but i only have on high school class and the rest are college courses so i've been busy. Even though its my last year I spent the past three in and out the hospital, at this point though my doctors don't know what to do so I'm basically just taking medicine and praying for the best. I've also caught a virus every week because my immune system is revolting and I've totally given my soul to the soundtrack of Hamilton, it has literally consumed me.**

 **I'd also like to take a minute and cry for the major casting changes in criminal minds and NCIS but hey if law and order SVU can make it without 90% of their original cast their is hope.**


	29. Its's not over

Another couple of weeks go by with the team in hiding before Fornell decides that they're at a stalemate. Abby's killers are nowhere to be found. The team gets to go back to work; Jenny even gets her job as director back but Gibbs is not convinced. Thus leading him to want his girls under the same roof as him, he wouldn't sleep otherwise, not that he actually got a lot of sleep anyways.

His thought process leading to his current heated argument with Jenny on the stairwell.

"Come on, Jen, Abby already agreed."

"I don't understand Jethro. Abby staying with you I get, why do you need me their?" Gibbs looks at her intensely not saying a word.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for Abby." She walks away towards her office leaving Gibbs smirking to himself.

* * *

It's been awhile since Abby was in her lab, but stepping in to it for the first time in month feels like coming home. She loves the sounds of her machines working and the smell of Caf Pows. She can't help but feel relief, but there's a part of her who wonders if this is really over. If she's learned one thing from Gibb's over the years it was to always trust her gut, she doesn't let these thoughts linger for long. She's safe and happy and with the people she loves. Nothing else matters.

"Abbs." Gibbs whispers in her ear. He's soft voice startling her from her deep thoughts. "Let's go."

* * *

Jenny would be lying if she said she'd never thought about living with Gibbs, and recently that thought process extended to Abby. She wonders what would have happen in Jethro known she was pregnant. Would he have stayed? Would they have kept her?

"She's here!" Abby says as excitedly as a kid on Christmas morning, more than thrilled about her new living arrangement.

Opening the already unlocked door for her mother, Abby barely lets her step in the house before her arms are wrapped around the older women. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Looking over Jenny catches Gibbs and she knows one thing no matter what direction life could of gone, Gibbs would move heaven and earth to keep his daughter safe.

Its midnight when Jenny finds the two of them on the couch watching a rerun of forensic files, she's pretty sure Gibbs doesn't understand a thing, she's also sure he'd do anything to see her smile.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Gibbs shrugs in sync with Abby's shush.

Abby moves over leaving a spot for Jenny on the other side of her. She spends commercial breaks explaining the science to the two agents.

When Jenny and Abby finally fall asleep, he heads towards the basement but not to build boats. Pulling out the files he took for Tobias. He may have let the case go but Gibbs wasn't about to.

* * *

A/N: I planned on updating this sooner but life decided it hated me. I learned from my doctor that for the rest of my life i'll need physical and occupational therapy if I don't want to go back to not being able to function. Which sucks because it hurts a lot. My mom is having a fibroid removed, and she's the one who takes care of me because dad is in the army and is going to TDY during her surgery meaning my grandmother is coming but she thinks i'm faking the whole being chronically ill thing. Just wanted to let you guys know, because I might not be able to update but I haven't forgotten about this story or any of my stories.


	30. dop·pel·gäng·er

A/N: Since this took so long to write it is a bit longer than what I usually write.

* * *

"Tonyyy" Abby wined, "You don't have to stay this evidence will take forever to process and it's already late." spinning in her chair my Major Mass Spec, casually sipping on her 5th, or 6th Caf-pow of the night.

Dinozzo raises an eyebrow at the scientist, "Ha like I'm disobeying Gibbs."

She knows why Tony is here, but it doesn't stop her from complaining "I stay in my lab all the time after everyone's gone."

"Yeah but you didn't have people after you." The agent points out.

"It's been months since anything has happened. I'm safe now." shifting uncomfortably Tony mentally winces recalling Abby's brush with death.

"Gibbs doesn't think so."

"What evidence does he have?" she knows before he even says it.

"His _gut_."

"He's bias now."

"You were always his favorite; I don't think being biologically his changes anything Abbs." It's the truth they both know it, if anything it makes Leroy Jethro Gibbs intuition more credibility.

Tony walks around the lab stopping when he finds a stack of drawings. "These Kate's?"

"Yea, I miss her."

"Me to Abbs, me to."

"I wonder what she say, about everything that's happened."

"I think she always knew." Abby looks over at Tony with questioning eyes. "It's more than blood that makes you his daughter Abby, you were always his."

"When did you get so wise?"

* * *

It's been awhile since Gibbs was alone with his boats; just him, bourbon and the sweet smell of sawdust. Though it doesn't stop him from making a mental checklist of where all of his people are at: Jenny's of leveling with Vance, Tony's with Abby at the Lab, and Ziva and McGee are at their respective homes. Their safe and alive yet he can't help but feel a thug in his gut as he aggressively saws.

* * *

"Abby. What do we owe your visit up here?" McGee asks. The scientist in question is too busy with a caf-pow to answer him, probably her second or third for the morning. McGee realizes she drinks about the same amount of caffeine as Gibbs does. Speaking of Gibbs he's nowhere to be seen, Abby having taken residence at his desk.

Finally finished drinking she replies to Tim, "Me and Tony spent the night in my lab I desperately needed some sunlight."

He flinches slightly at the mention of her spending the night with Tony, even platonically; he knows that's not always the case. He tries hiding his distain, a fact Abby seems to miss but Ziva seems to catch on to. Having mercy on him she decides to change the subject.

"Gibbs does not like it when people sit at his desk?"

"Well technically I'm a Gibbs to, so really it's our desk."

Tony comes in the bullpen looking serious, killing the former laughter. "We got a body lets go."

"Isn't that Gibbs line? Ziva asks.

"Yea where is he?" McGee joins in, Abby lost in her own world, still Tony doesn't take any chances.

"At the crime scene with Jenny and Ducky."

"Why is the director their?" they both ask.

Looking back at Abby Tony nods towards the elevator and gruffly says, "Let's go."

Once in the elevator and out of Abby's sight and ear range, they began to talk at once.

"Tony what's going on?"

"Why'd you look at Abby like that?"

Pulling a Gibbs he stops the elevator and then proceeds to pull out her phone.

"A body was found."

"Okay we find bodies all the time."

Tony's face darkens as he pulls up a picture to show the two. "The women were made to look exactly like Abby.

* * *

If Mcgee hadn't just seen Abby he'd be in hysterics the women lying on the ground looks exactly like her. He gags feeling disgusted by the sight. Suddenly the director's presence here makes much more since.

"If you're going to vomit Timothy please do it away from the body." Ducky says

"How's Gibbs?" He asks, Ducky looks over at his dear friend before replying.

"He's spooked."

* * *

Abby's waiting for them by the elevator when they come back. "Why does everyone look so sad."

"Guys?" she says again when no one answers her. Gibbs hugs her kissing her lightly on the forehead, when he lets go his three subordinates give her a group hug. Jenny stands of to the side, still not sure if it was her place, in the end she's just happy Abby is not actually dead.

"What's wrong?" Abby may not be an agent but she can feel the eerie atmosphere. "You guys look like somebody died."

Against his better judgment he takes Abby down to the morgue upon her request.

"Jethro just the man I was looking for, and Abigail dear should you be down here?"

"I needed to see her." She says stepping closer to the corpse on the table, Gibbs just a step behind her.

"Just tells us what you know Duck."

Sighing Ducky begins. "Someone took their time." Pausing briefly he looks over at Gibbs who nods as if to say carry on. "And has paid and awful lot of attention to her."

"What do you mean Duck?" Abby who had now left her father's side to examine the body more closely lets out a gasp.

"She has all my tattoos!"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's not where the horrors end. Her hair is died black exactly like Abby's."

"Gibbs!" she cries out, "Her clothes are all from the same shop as mine."

Ducky looks sullen but proceeds to tell his finding, "She also had a large amount of caf-pow in her system."

Before anyone can say anything more the autopsy phone rings, Ducky goes to pick it up.

"It's for you Jethro."

"Hey boss." McGee answers slowly when Gibbs is handed the phone.

"What?" the other man snarls.

"Uh theirs been another body found exactly like this one."

"and?"

"The FBI is here, well Fornell is here."

"Spit it out McGee."

"Uh he claims the case is theirs and NCIS has no jurisdiction."

On that note Gibbs hangs up the phone and heads out of autopsy. His bad day just got worse and the FBI has another thing coming to them if they thought they could handle him on a good day, let alone a bad one.


End file.
